ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tryffel
Welcome #1 Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Tim Thomason 09:29, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Welcome #2 (Re: Your user page) You were Trekkie enough to sign up, so I'm sure you'll fit in fine. ;) Have you checked our Swedish version yet? It's on the main page under "International" and needed major work last time I checked. Also, if you're looking for a way to contribute, you can try our "Duty Roster" (it's the red link in my signature). Welcome to MA! --Vedek Dukat ''Talk'' | ''Duty Roster'' 14:55, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Question about swedish version Hi there. What is the point in having a swedish version of MA? You might not be the right person to ask but since you brought it up with me I thought I could ask you. Everyone in Sweden speaks english (more or less fluently) and it seems to be a superfluous task. Tryffel :Well, you're right about that, I'm not the one to ask. I neither speak Swedish nor have ever visited Sweden. But if what you say is true, that explains why the Swedish version is in such bad shape! Oh well. --Vedek Dukat ''Talk'' | ''Duty Roster'' 15:48, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::So, who should I ask about it? One of the founders of MA or someone else in charge of the Swedish page? Maybe it would be a good idea to cancel it if its in a bad shape and noone really cares to upgrade it? No point it if thats the case, ey? Tryffel :::I don't know who is in charge over there. Perhaps you could leave a message on their Ten Forward, or our Ten Forward if no one is there. If it's any indication, I found this on sv:Användardiskussion:Pjotr'k: :::Hello Peter. I've made you a bureaucrat here now since the other admins haven't been active for some time. Let me know if there are any problems. Angela (talk) 11 oktober 2005 kl.18.25 (UTC) :::Sorry I couldn't be of more help. --Vedek Dukat ''Talk'' | ''Duty Roster'' 16:05, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::You've been helpful. It's not that important to me. I didn't even realise there was a swedish version until you refered me to it. Maybe I'll contact the high command with my comments and await further instructions. Tryffel Glad to hear it. Also, I wish the Wiki would organize our conversation the way you did. Things would be so much easier that way. Let me know if you need help with something or have any questions! --Vedek Dukat ''Talk'' | ''Duty Roster'' 16:50, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Thank you so much. That is an offer I probably will take advantage of! I like it here. It's so warm and friendly. And all this wonderful information about the coolest nerdy subject makes me all fuzzy inside. Tryffel